musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Exzavier Whitley
Exzavier Whitley is an American Singer, Songwriter, composer, and musician that grew up in Denver, Colorado and Raised in Denver. Though following his dreams, Exzavier continued writing and wrote short poems on his past times. Exzavier started to participate in song writing contests year round, and stayed up long nights finding different and unusual tunings for his guitars. He first started working with American rock band Crown of Thorns bassist Michael Paige, where he recorded his very first single "This Way". Though it was never released, Exzavier keeps it as memory. After many years of dedication and hard work Exzavier Whitley is a now a profound Contemporary Folk Artist and on top of having 1 introductory album and EP completed Exzavier now is working with a brand new upcoming Singer-Songwriter, Acoustic Folk and blues Album titled "Oppressed" featuring folk and acoustic rock artists Lee Nelson, Lisa Von H, and Folk Artist John Bilyk alongside Exzavier Whitley coming up. He spent his early childhood with grief, pain, and tears. In 2005 he won an award for best poem in his elementary school and writing. He then began making short stories that tied in to his haunting past and used writing as a outlet. In his later years he began turning writing into lyrics for songs in 2006. He also kept some of his songs to himself for personal reasons. In 2008, Exzavier got his first guitar. He did not want anything to with it but after a few days he decided to learn how to play it in hopes to fulfill its use instead of letting it sit there, After 2 months of practicing he found himself to love playing. He is self taught on all the varieties of instruments he plays. in 2010 he recorded tidbits of his songs on his phone that he wrote in the past to let out the personal connections between his present day and his past. He has also done theater and film work in his early years. Starting with work and a completed play at the Inside Out Community Arts Program in Culver City, California in 2008 to 2009 and graduated with honorary awards. His first serious acting role being in a short pilot named "Movies 4 yo broke a** alongside his uncle, Professional Comedian Vargus Mason. He also has a brief passion for cooking and attended Katie's Cooking School based in Encino, California which he completed a successful 5 months. Following his dreams, Exzavier continued writing and wrote short poems on his past times. Exzavier started to participate in song writing contests year round, and stayed up long nights finding different and unusual tunings for his guitars. Following his dreams, Exzavier continued writing and wrote short poems on his past times. He first started working with American rock band Crown of Thorns bassist Michael Paige, where he recorded his very first single "This Way". After years of hard work, writing, feelings, and mastering his craft, Exzavier Whitley is a now a profound Contemporary Folk Artist, Exzavier has released a 4 song EP called "Gone West" which features two great female UK Singer/Songwriters alongside him, Lisa Von H and Helen Rae Glindemann. And a standalone introductory album "Backroads" and now an upcoming album "Oppressed". Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American folk singers Category:Year of birth missing